


Special way

by Saku015



Series: Tsukishima Week 2016 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, M/M, Music, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Tsukishima Week, Tsukkiyama Week, Tsukkiyama Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 23:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Tsukishima doesn't like showing his feelings in the normal way, so they have to figure out their own.





	Special way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nori_owlette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nori_owlette/gifts).

> Day 5: Music.  
Day 7: Contentment.

Tsukishima wasn’t blind. He saw all the couples all around them in the team and the different ways they showed their love for each other – holding hands, small pecks on the face and for some of them, even practicing together counted as showing affection. 

And then there were him and Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi, who looked at the others with wonder in his eyes and with his lips parted slightly. Tsukishima knew that the younger longed for affection – and he knew that he wasn’t the person who could give it to him.

”Tsukki, are you okay?” He heard Yamaguchi speaking up beside him and that brought him back from his thoughts. They were walking home after practice and most likely he was spacing out.

”I’m fine,” he muttered, but from the corner of his eyes, he caught Yamaguchi’s disapproving look because of the lie.

”Today, I don’t have extra serve practice, so you come to my place,” Yamaguchi all but ordered, walking past Tsukishima. He turned his head back towards him. 

”All right,” Tsukishima said, following him obediently. He couldn’t deny that the more demanding side of Yamaguchi was kind of hot.

They were sitting on Yamaguchi’s bed and tho the surroundings were more familiar and it helped ease some of his anxiety, Tsukishima still had no idea how to bring up his worries. Yamaguchi was sitting next to him and as the understanding and supporting soul he was, didn’t push him to say anything. Needless to say, it made Kei feel even guiltier.

”I’m sorry,” he mumbled eventually, grabbing two fistfuls of his pants.

”Sorry for what, Tsukki?” Tadashi asked, but did not touch him, giving Tsukishima the space he needed. He knew that Kei was not the one for emotional talk, so it had to be something serious.

”I’m sorry for not giving you the affection you deserve,” Tsukishima said, looking at his partner from the corner of his eye. ”I see how you look at the other in the team during practice and-” but he couldn’t finish, because he heard a small chuckle. He snapped his head up, feeling anger coiling in his stomach. What was so fucking funny about his fucked up personality?!

”You’ve nothing to worry about, Kei-chan,” Yamaguchi said, calling him on his childhood nickname, which turned the anger into embarrassment in no time. ”I’ve always known that you are a socially awkward little bean.” Yamaguchi smirked up at him and Tsukishima’s face was as red as a tomato.

”Socially awkward little _what_?!” He almost shirked and Yamaguchi’s grin widened. However, when he spoke up again, his voice was serious.

”Yes, I’d like to show the world that we are together, but I’d never force you to do it in a way that makes you feel uncomfortable,” he said with a tender look in his eyes, and no, Tsukishima didn’t have a growing lump in his throat! ”We only need to find our own way.”

”You and your endless optimism,” Kei mumbled, but took Tadashi’s hand in his, squeezing it gently. ”Thanks,” he said and Yamaguchi beamed up at him, just to jump up from the bed and ran to one of his drawers. ”What is it?” Tsukishima asked, as his boyfriend rummaged through the contents of the furniture.

”I got an idea!” He said, but didn’t give any further explanations.

Finally, he closed the drawer and walked back to the bed with a headphone, which had two earplugs, not like Tsukishima’s own. He took out the MP3 player from Kei’s pocket and plugged the earphone in.

Whereon Kei understood what was happening, Tadashi had already placed one earplug in both Kei's and his ear and turned the device on. As the music filled his ear, Kei closed his eyes in contentment. They were connected to each other without physical touch, but somehow this way felt much more meaningful.


End file.
